Little Lady (A Holes Fanfiction)
by AthenaLentz20
Summary: Tagline: A Camp full of boys, A one tough Little Lady. Mr. Pendanskis's niece is disciplined for stealing, she is sent here to D tent with all these boys she got by due to being his niece as it's only a all boys camp and due to the fact that this is the only place for her uncle to watch over her. Alison learns the true story of Camp Green Lake.
1. Alison's Introduction

My names Alison, I'm Mr. Pendanskis's niece my mother was a drug addict my father killed himself, I know harsh right? Anyways I am seventeen years old and I was taken care of by my uncle I liked him, he was nice and sweet to me. I came here the same reason Squid was; except mostly a little on what magnet did was steeling. Yup, I'm in D tent which stands for diligence we dig holes here to build up character but that obviously is a lie and a bunch of bullshit, I am a mom to a one month old, surprisingly? Yeah squids the father we've been together since we met in D tent which was months ago. My uncle wasn't too happy with me nor Squid either but he let loose as long as we dug the holes.

Well, let's get the show on the road and see my adventure from where it starts to it's end this, is only the beginning


	2. The Bus Ride Here

"well, I could send you the jail and I wouldn't lose any bit of sleep on it, but ... there is a vacancy there at Camp Green Lake"

Was what the judge said as it ran through her head the whole way there, she was not like any other typical teenage girl seventeen and always into trouble, but this was no ordinary teenager this is the niece of the one who works there called Mr. Pendanski. They had a special relationship and he has told Ali a thousand times why she couldn't just stay with him? But as always she refused and rather deal with her mom who don't give two cents about her.

"well, I haven't been to camp before.", she said a little softly the judge nods "eighteen months, camp green lake."

Alison shook her head remembering and saw a figure with what seemed to be a donkey "what in the?" she asked as it disappeared and arrived at the camp seeing Mr. Sir later sitting down in his office "So, yer Mr. Pendanskis's niece" he said picking his toothpick Nodding "yes, Mr. Sir" she said. "Right then, come on." he said not saying much to her.

The two walked to the clothing and he grabbed her each two pairs

"One is your work clothes, the other is for relaxation" grabbing the shovel "this here is yer measuring stick, you have to dig a hole five feet five feet in diameter" Alison nodded understanding and headed to find her uncle "well well, my little trouble maker" he said and held his arms out to her, she smiled and hugged him "Hi uncle" she said as they parted "my you have grown, come on. You'll be in D Camp." Mr. Pendanski said with his niece walking "D stands for diligency of course for you, you're one of them." he joked.

As Mr. Pendanski was walking with his niece three boys came out "now this is interesting." she thought "hey ma, who's the girl." said X-Ray he had glasses on, Squid had a had and armpit was the more larger one, Mr. Pendanski put a arm around me gently and smiled "this here is my niece, Alison, Alison this is Alan Theodore and Rex" Rex turned to him so did Armpit "hey, my name is not Rex, it's X-Ray" Squid the tall one came up and smiled "Squid m'am" he said tipping his hat and kissed her hand smiling "we'll take it from here ma" he nods "Careful now you guys, she is my niece after all." after that Alison was taken inside the boy camp, she was a timid one a little shy around new people especially having to do with boys, she sat down and watched each one come in ' 'ey my names Magnet this is Zigzag" "and this, is Zero, ya wanna know why we call him Zero? Because there's nothin goin on in his stupid little head." she frowned a bit finding it hard to believe they'd treat a small kid like that.

As Alison watching them talk to each other she never quite been around boys and this would be the first for a girl who's in high school, she watched each one and saw Squid slide beside her taking off his hat revealing his dark brown hair and eyes finally "so, Alison I see your moms niece" nodding smiling "yes, I am." as Magent spoke she looked up "Well then Little Lady, you'll love it here, with us. We protect our family." nodding unable to say much "now that's a good one, Little Lady ..." everyone looked at her as they liked the name they picked for her "I don't mind it, not bad guys." Squid kept an arm around her and this made her blush "Man Squid, stop torturing the girl." he joked "she's red as a lobster around you." Squid spoke with a playful defensive tone "yo, you don' tell me what to do boi." Armpit raised his hands with a grin.

Alot of things happened so far for Alison, she was quite happy with that I mean, what girl wouldn't want to be in a camp full of boys, she could be the queen bee out of all them but they wouldn't mind that, at least it wouldn't be the Warden.

**Stuff that happened.**

**1. Got into a camp full of boys.**

**2. been named Little Lady a nickname.**

**3. All the boys love Mr. Pendanskis niece.**

**4. I think Squid likes her.**

What more could a girl ask for, that's what she asked herself in wonder hearing the dinner bell "well, it's time for food." getting up she walked with the boys to the mess hall.


	3. The Mess Hall

Arriving with the boys grabbing their food a raised eyebrow was all Alison could show how disgusting this was "what's wrong Ali? Don't like it?" X-Ray grinned "nah man come on leave the girl alone." Magnet said beside her "no, I just never ate stuff like this, and I don't need someone to defend me." She sneered at Magnet a lot of ooos could be heard from the boys "man she's feisty, I like that." Said Armpit as Alison rolled her eyes muttering "boys." Squid was interested in her and didn't show it "so, what're you in here for?" Looking at squid she smirked "stealing" Zigzag grinned eating "probably another puppy like Magnet here." "Man shut up" he said defending himself "no, it wasn't a puppy, just stealing in general." She shrugged, Squid nodded.

"So ... What about all of you?" She asked curiously. "Well I'm here for actually stealing a puppy." "Blew up something." Zigzag said "drugs." Armpit said "got caught doin drugs, and dealing them." Zero and Squid said nothing about there's this brought curiosity to Alison "what about you two?" "This one we don't know" X-Ray said about zero "and Squid here well, he has trouble with his parents." Squid looked up at X-Ray and dropped his fork picking up his tray "think I'm done here." He got up and walked away back to the tent "what'd I say?" He asked curiously knowing squid never acted like this til now "you didn't say nothing, it's my fault I asked."

She got up as well and followed the boys to their digging spots after grabbing the shovels, she began digging as she couldn't at first falling "oof!" She said and got up with Mr. Sir speaking she shook her head "aah man my hand." Squid and the boys came "man that's some big ol' blisters." The water truck came after close to sundown with water each boy lined up as it was Alison's turn next "havin fun girlie?" She didn't answer and had her canteen looking to Zero who looked away from her, she was quite curious of him, and headed back to her hole; a few hours later she saw Zero climb out done already impressed "ya done already?" She asked "he's like the fastest digger." X-Ray said "I think he eats the dirt." Armpit said rolling her eyes she continued to dig.

Being the last to dig she climbed out of the hole and headed to the tent sitting peacefully in her bed cleaning her splinters seeing Squid come in "need help?" He asks offering "sure." Putting on a toothpick in the side of his mouth he crouched down and began to put water on it and cleaning it with a cloth "aah! It stings!" She said in pain. "Easy, it'll be over with in a minute." Squid tried to relax her while he concentrated on his little remedy "aww ain't this cute." Zigzag said coming in with the boys, as he ignored them. "I am just helping her out." Armpit "yeah whatever." He grinned as Alison rolled her eyes again "ignore 'em, it's not worth it."

He smiled a bit looking up at her than down at her hand fixing it "there ya go, all better." Getting up she watched him wondering as he's the quiet one lately and had to get him to talk some how as she decided to head for the wreck room and hang for a bit.


	4. Lump

Arriving at the wreck room there were a bunch of boys playing in the pool table watching TV and enjoying the day off, one of the guys took a look at me and grinned "Well hello beautiful, why not we play a game of pool?" he grins offering a game, grinning back she nodded and followed him to the table "move over boys, it's time for a girl to show a mans job." all oooed in unison and watched her as she hit the white ball making all of them go in the holes, grinning she pushed the pool stick to his chest and smirked moving away folding her arms watching, he made a shot by a few balls as she chuckled "nice showing off, pfft" he got a little angry and didn't like people laughing at him he had her wrist hard "ow, let go" he held it tighter "what'd you say?" he glared angrily "a-all I said it was a nice shot!" she struggled and got pushed on the ground as she held herself up, only to feel someone holding her back as it was Armpit helping her up "hey yo, leave the woman alone!" Lump got up at Squids face "ah yeah? what'd you goin to do about foo?" he grinned as all of a sudden Squid punched the shit out of him for Lump to fall back and hold his mouth "now ya done it." he got up and pushed Squid hard on the ground.

"Stop! Stop it!" she screamed seeing Squid get beat up to shit by his goonies as Zigzag, Magnet and the others helped him by chasing them off, she crawled her way to Squid and held his head "Oh my gosh, are you okay." his eyes could barely see as he rubbed his head when blood was gushing on the top "its okay Darlin I got it." he tried to show strength getting up but winced "h-here let me help you." she said and got him up gently, pulling his arm around her neck and took him back to the camp "You should not have done that." she said worried and lied him down on the bed "he was hurtin' you Little Lady ... I couldn' just let that happen to you." she gave a soft smile and rubbed his head "I appreciate you caring for me, but I can fight my own battles." she said kindly and kissed his head gently, fixing his scared hand as he winced "aah!" Alison held her grudge "oops, sorry, it's just ... you helped me, now it's my turn to help you." she said with a smile as he smiled back "I know, its what family does, and that's what you are to us. Just call us and we'd come help you."

Alison really did appreciate his help and smiled lightly sitting in the edge of the bed holding on to his hand, using the bandana he used to hold the blood from gushing out "don't worry, I can wash it." he said to her and didn't let go of her hand enjoying her comfort "do you got brothers or somethin? Cause you're really good at this." he asked curiously "yeah, just one and he's only seven." she smiled "sadly ... I had to leave him there with my mom, I'm hoping to ask my uncle Mr. Pendanski to bring him over and help out or something." she shrugged, he nodded loving the stories from someone as he never got them before from someone else "I can see you'll survive this camp Alison, you're one tough gal for your age." he said complimenting "and I should say the same for you, punching Lump out like that." he moved his hand to look at his scar "yeah, speaking of which ... ow damn that hurt like hell." chuckling she pulled his hand back "Easy macho man, no more til later ight?" she said as she lied beside him on the bed putting her hands behind her head looking up at the cieling companying Squid for awhile.

Alison enjoyed making friends with these boys, she thought she'd never be friends with them until now just calmly relaxing with her friend she made just recently over a fight as she looked to him who fell asleep and she went out to let him sleep and relax.


	5. Webcam

It was late at night after Squid fell asleep, she had her headphones and a laptop knowing everyone was deep asleep to be woken up, she opened the lid and promised everynight to call her little brother to check in and see if he was okay, Alison put her earbuds on and video called him on skype, she smiled seeing him; he had dirty brown hair and a face that could only keep you smiling forever "hey Brian." she said softly "hey sis." he said in his voice that twitched a bit, he had problems at birth being so fidgety and he twitched a lot "hey, hey easy please you're scaring me the way you do that." Brian gave a weak smile and twitched a bit "s-sorry, i-i-can't help it y-you know? It's just ... very hard." nodding Alison smiled softly "I know, I know Brian, I miss you so much has mom been treating you right?" he shook his head no "no, sadly I want you back with me I-I miss you." this made her tear up sadly, he was begging for her to come home and frowned sadly "I will, I promise hopefully." he smiled and rubbed his eyes tiredly "awww is someone sleepy?" he nodded rubbing his eyes like a baby "want me to sing you a song?" she offered he nodded "yes, I like your voice." Alison smled and began to sing "If only, if only the woodpecker sighs, the bark on the tree was as soft as the sky, as the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely he cries to the moon if only if only." Brian began to fall asleep slowly "I miss you singing to me." he said and heard voices from the back "BRIAN, GET OFF THE WEBCAM NOW OR YOU WILL BE GETTING A BEATING!"

This made both of them clench a bit and scare the shit out of them and he looked back at his sister "help me ..." he begged quietly and suddenly was cut off, she held her head rubbing it gently moving the laptop she got up on the bed and jumped over Squid gently trying to catch her balance as it was a big jump, she paced around the room thinking about her brother and how their mom yelled, she rubbed her head and was getting very hot at the thought, it was somewhat four in the morning almost time for them to go digging she went ahead and decided to go out for some fresh air grabbing her shovel, Alison dug her hole for the half hours as the boys began to come over to their holes, Magnet looked to Alison who was digging like crazy as Zigzag shared the same look along with Squid, this worried him and he climbed over her hole "alright, alright no need to over-heat here." he grabbed her shovel and held her shoulders "Alison, please look at me, what's wrong." she looked away slowly "my brother, I went on webcam with him last night, mom's getting worse." she said a bit dehydrated "alright now, calm down." he said sitting her down in the hole and gave her the canteen as she began to drink from it "the poor boy is really lonely without me." she said calmly and sighed as Squid stroked her shoulder as he held an arm around her gently in comfort "I am sure you two will be togethr again soon."

Alison could not bare to think she lied to him, which is a big fat white lie, he wasn't seven he is twelve years old alone with their horrible mother, she had to go save him or have him with her somehow, but how? This was obviously the question she cannot fix as he looked around the other boys digging then to Squid "come on, let's continue digging." she said and grabbed her shovel beginning to dig as he went to his own hole to finish.

Alison thought alot about Brian or his nickname Twitch, he knew he had some problems and with their mom there he couldn't be alone with her not even for a second, it was just them two since their dad died as she thought how to get him here, the water truck arrived hours later as she climbed out, she wasn't talkative and it wasn't Mr. Sir it was Mr. Pendanski her uncle "yer a bit quiet there niece, what's wrong." she didn't answer as Squid answered for her "it's her brother ma' she went on camera with him last night and I don't know the rest." Mr. Pendanski looked from Squid to his niece as he pulled her aside to talk to her alone "your ma's hittin' him again?" she nodded tears in her face as Mr. Pendansi wiped them away gently "don' worry I'll help ya out to bring him here the best I can. Okay?" he offered while smiling at his niece, she gave a smile and nodded slowly "now get back out there a'right?" she nodded with a smile and headed back with the boys.

All of them were worried about their gurl Alison, she never acted this way it was really odd about her to feel this way but if it was about her brother than obviously they would understand about it, each one would accompany her as Zero watched over her and he came over "I can help dig." this surprised her as he never spoke before "yo-you talked." he nodded "I just don't like talking to people who make me feel dumb when obviously I am not." she nodded understanding and smiled "what would you like me to do in return?" she asked, he shook his head slowly "nah, nothin for me, it's being generous." he gave a grin smiling softly, they shook hands and dug in different holes for now.

Both returned to the tent for awhile after digging the holes, Alison still couldn't stop thinking about Brian as she watched all the boys talking about stuff she barely heard, she was in her own mind for awhile giving small smile's about the times those two talked to each other or played, it bugged her to remember anything as she shook it off " 'ey anyone up for some blackjack at the wreck room?" Magnet asked holding up cards he had saved "I'm in." Alison said with a smirk.


	6. The Rattlesnake

The dessert heat glared down on us as we continued to dig through the hottest part of the day. A sigh fell from Alison's lips as I took a swig from my canteen. Almost empty. She turned slightly to see Barfbag taking off his sock and shoes. Then I noticed the rattlesnake he was walking towards.

"Hey, Barfbag. What're ya doin' man?" Alison yelled. Then everybody started to yell at Barfbag.

"Come on, man! It ain't that bad." Armpit tried to reason with him. She watched in horror as Barfbag walked closer and closer to the snake. The rattle on the snake was goin' crazy. She jumped outta of her hole and ran towards Barfbag only to be grabbed by Squid in his arms against his chest the snake struck out his foot. Barfbag screamed in pain, falling down to the ground.

"This is bad, this is really bad..." Alison muttered to herself, her face against Squid's chest. The snake was long gone, slithering away into the distance. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the familiar sand fly up, as the water truck came towards us. A sigh in relief escaped her lips as Mr. Sir took him to the hospital. He told them to keep digging. They slowly made their way back to our holes and began to dig again. Taking another swig from her canteen she groaned. Empty. Hours later She walked back towards camp just in time to see a bus pull up.

"Fresh Meat!" called X-Ray.

"Fresh Meat!" Alison called back.


	7. The New Man

As Alison, Squid Armpit and X-Ray began to walk towards camp they see Mr. Pendanski grinning, she playfully hit X-rays chest acting like a boy as he hit her back gently returning it grinning lifting his head up as they meet up with them "Hey mom... who's the neanderthal" Mr. Pendanski patted his shoulder and said "This, is Stanley." he said with a grin Armpit asks curiously "So, what's happening with Barfbag?" Mr. Pendanski's face turned to a frown "oh, Lewis won't be returning, he's still in the hospital." changing the subject he introduces Stanley to the boys and his niece Alison "Stanley, this is Alison, Rex, Alan and Theodore." X-ray defensivly said "Yo my name is X-Ray, that's Squid, Armpit and Little Lady." Squid grinning he said "him he's mom" Mr. Pendanski grinned back turning from Stanley to them "they all have their little nicknames but I prefer to use their parents gave them, the ones society will recognize them by." giving a sarcastic chuckle Mr. Pendanski pats Stanley as he speaks to Thedore "Thedore, why don't we show Stanley his cot." X-ray nods "go ahead pit" they lead him to the cot and Magnet introduces himself "hey, I'm Magnet, this is Zigzag." he then sees something he doesn't like "what did I tell you about leaving that thing right there man." Alison rolled her eyes hearing their arguments and she joined Stanley jumping on the cot.

"Hi, Stanley I'm Little Lady." she grins holding out her right hand out to him perky he shakes her hand back and grins "I'm Stanley." nodding with interest she smiled "Well nice to meet you Stanley." he looked around at all the boys and surprisingly seeing that if this was an all boys camp, why is there a girl here "so, if you don't mind why is-" she raised an eyebrow with a girn "what why is there a girl here? Well, same as everyone else in this camp a delinquent." he raised an eyebrow surprised a girl could be such a thing "amazing how a girl could be a delinquent." shaking her head playfully with a smile "oh Stanley, you have a lot to learn my friend about me." he nodded looking between her and Mr. Pendanski "so what's it with you and Mr. Pendanski?" smiling she looked in his brown eyes "curioisty knows it's way around now doesn't it?" a slight chuckle escaped her lips "I'm his niece, somehow I just get by things with him, so when he heard I stole something I was to be brought here so he can keep an eye on me." nodding understanding Stanley and Alison watched the boys talking and doing their little bickering "do they always do this?" "yup ... everytime." shrugging "it doesn't bother me really." Zigzags wide-eyes danced between Stanley and Alison asking mom "did you tell him about the lizards?" Mr. Pendanski "now Ricky let's not scare Stanley." X-Ray once again defends the nicknames "his name is not Ricky, its Zigzag A'ight?"

Ponting a finger Mr. Pendanski instructs Stanley "Stanley if you have any questions just ask Theodore, he will be your mentor." he said walking by taking off his hat "you got that Theodore?" poor Stanley Alison thought, she knew this is going to be the worst few months with these boys, it was so easy with her because she was a girl but now with an added boy it would be a pain in the ass for poor Stanley, she smiled at him "don't worry, they'll warm up to you soon." he nodded still holding his work clothes "hopefully."


	8. What're you in For

Little Lady, Armpit, Squid and X-ray were out of the tent for a while to watch what was going on, they saw the new guy come up with his canteen asking where he can fill it, she liked the new guy, but liked Squid more; she thinks it's just his personality that attracts her as she lied back against the poll that was part of the cabin with one leg up holding her toothpick, a hand under her elbow acting all cool.

"Hey Theodore, is there anywhere I can fill my canteen?" Stanley asks as Armpit held him under him

"My name is not Theodore."

he pushed him down a little harsh as they all watched. "It's Armpit" the boys hovered over him, gesturing his head up

"there's a water spicket over there."

Alison shook her head watching her boy's act so mean to him when he asked as they left she headed over to him and extended her hand.

"AreYou okay?"

Nodding he held her hand as she helps him up

"Yeah" he gets up and let's go slowly "your friends aren't the very nice kind are they?

Stanley was right they weren't sometimes, shrugging she smiled.

"Don't mind them, it takes awhile for them to get use to someone new, it was easy for me because I'm a girl.", she said with a smile and patted his back heading back to the rec room.

As Stanley entered with his tray he was not amused at what he had to eat here in camp as he looked for a place to sit, Zigzag drew him over to their table.

"You're here Caveman.", he said and moved a little causing for Alison to sit by Zero and Squid.

Squid grinning the same way he did to Alison he asks again as if it was a ritual, but before he did X-Ray began to take a piece of bread from his plate, he was confused as to why he did that if it was his.

"So, since you didn't dig, I suggest you gave it to someone who earned it." Stanley just looked down nodding.

"Yeah, you can have it." another voice spoke as it was Squid asking what he was in for.

"So what are you in for?" he eats a piece of bread.

"Stole a pair of shoes.", he said lowly a little timid.

All of the boys laughed only for Alison to roll her eyes at the way all of them were laughing at him

"Did you steal them from the store? Or on some ones feet!" Squid said still laughing.

"Nah he must've killed the dude first." Zigzag joined pitching in.

Stanley watched them all laugh at him, he didn't mind it he was glad enough that one of them didn't laugh at him.

"They were Clyde Livingston's shoes." all of them even Alison couldn't believe it she was quite surprised.

"Sweetfeet? What?" X-ray exclaimed unable to believe this "Man, you did not steal no Clyde Livingston's sweetfeet shoes."

Stanley nodded and continued, it was better to be told then to not be everyone told how they got there anyways, as everyone else still couldn't believe he did such a thing.

"They were donated to some homeless shelter." he told them.

"Did they have red X's on them? Zero asks curiously as everyone dropped their forks and knives, Squid impressed spoke.

"You got Zero to talk."

Armpit curious asked "hey, what else can you do Zero?"

Stanley nodded with a smile "yeah, yeah they did."

As night fell, Alison had to sleep on the floor every night cause due to her uncle she wasn't allowed to sleep with Squid even as just friends, she couldn't sleep and opened her eye a little to see Stanley awake, he was quite a mystery to her as she smiled and went up on her knees propping her elbows up, crossing her arms on top of each other to lean her chin on them.

"Hey." she smiled.

He looked over to her, and gave a small smile "Hey." he returned it with a wide smile a little.

"What'cha doin?" she asked looking up as she sunk a bit to be comfortable.

Shrugging he was looking up at the ceiling then down at her from his back on his own cot.

"Just thinking."

Giving a nod she smiled softly he was a nice fellow and she always enjoyed talking to him

"Don't listen to what those foos tell you, like I said ... they will get use to you sooner or later and open up."

Taking her advice Stanley knew they weren't nice at all and was quite pleased a girl was here, he nodded to her, and the horn was about to blow soon as she went to sleep for a little bit while he stayed up thinking about his no Good dirty rotton pig stealing-great-great grandfather and how this curse happened in the first place.


	9. First Holes the Hardest

The sound of the blow horn began to ring through the whole camp, Little Lady began to wake up the rest of the boys to head to dig some holes, and she enjoyed it as it progressed over time it really does build up strength

Takes a bad boy and turns them into a good boy or in this case good girl, plus with the many friends she made even Stanley.

After Mr. Sir opened the door to the shovels she grabbed hers and something to eat seeing X-ray take the shovel from Stanley which he would have not known it was his cause it was shorter than the rest of them "hey." Magnet spoke heading towards Stanley "you picked up X-Ray's shovel; it is shorter than the rest of them."

Stanley turned to Squid when he spoke looking down at the shovel then at Stanley "smaller shovel, smaller hole." Little Lady came over shaking her head playfully "ignore them, there just a bunch of hooligans at times" she smiled which made Stanley feel better about being here now.

As every boy grabbed their shovels, they set off into the desert part of camp green lake, with Alison taking the lead they set course in a big dirt that she was beginning to dig "now, if you find anything interesting you have to report it." Mr. Sir said giving instructions to Stanley "to me or Pendanski "if the warden like what you find, you get the rest of the day off."

Stanley was quite confused at this but might as well go with it "what are we supposed to be looking for Mr. Sir?" Mr. Sir looked to Stanley again "you're not looking for anything, you're building character." He said and watched them as Stanley tried to get the hole dug but fell "one down, ten million to go." He said and walked away leaving them to do their jobs.

Little Lady was curiously watching Stanley the whole time she would do her work, she would take second glances at Squid and smiled a bit as he gestured his head to her shaking her head

She continued to do her work it was quiet for a while when he said, "Hey, can you guys throw it at another pile?" all of them began to shout at him to shut up, he just asked a question it was not like Stanley was hurting anybody.

She just shook her head "hey leave him alone man" she said to all of them as they obeyed her which impressed Stanley as he went to his own thoughts

As hours passed since they went digging, she looked to hearing the song 'El Rosalito' humming to it to herself and singing most of it in Spanish "aye chika you can sing really well."

Magnet smiled at her since he never taught her Spanish and she grinned "gracias amigo." She tips her hat this got Squid a little jealous seeing the two flirt a bit and he turned to face him with the same grin "aye Relájese amigo." He told Squid "I ain' doing anything to your girl." "Man shut up." He said playfully back as they went for their water while Magnet went over to Stanley "hey, first holes the hardest" he said to Stanley "so how was the first day Yelnats any blisters?" Stanley was picking at his blisters "yeah big fat blisters." Little Lady said in response to him grinning.


End file.
